Iron Words
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: Une série de drabbles que je mettrais à jour quand j'aurais l'inspiration.
1. Shooby Doo Bop

Shooby Doo Bop 

En deux temps trois mouvements, Gajil avait enfilé son costume blanc et réajusté sa cravate. Ce soir, il chantait. Sa guitare qu'il venait d'accorder à la main, il fit quelque pas en avant pour se présenter à son public, avant d'entamer sa chanson maintes et maintes fois répétée. Ses mains glissèrent sur les cordes de son instrument, produisant ses premières notes.

- Tremble, gris métallique de l'acier, Shooby Doo Bop ! Se mit-il à fredonner de sa voix rauque et puissante.

Mais pas trop fort non plus. Sinon des gens risquaient de se plaindre du bruit. Lui il aimait bien sa chanson pourtant, et espérait que son public l'aimerai aussi. Après quelques secondes, enfin il put voir une réaction de son auditoire et soupira, presque soulagé. La fenêtre en face de lui s'ouvrit sur une Levy en chemise de nuit, un sourire mi-amusé et mi-agacé peint sur ses lèvres.

- Normalement, une chanson présentée à minuit à une fille se fait sous un balcon, et si en plus c'est pour se faire pardonner, il faudrait qu'elle soit un peu plus romantique, rechigna la jeune fille en s'accoudant au rebord.

Parce que oui, ce soir, son public c'était elle. Cette crevette qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite et lui donnait l'inspiration. Cette crevette avec qui il s'était disputé dans la journée et qui était partie vexée, en le boudant.

- Va falloir t'en contenter, mon registre est encore assez restreint, grogna le Dragon Slayer en détournant le regard.

Après quelques secondes, il sentit une petite main agripper sa cravate et le rapprocher de la fenêtre.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas difficile en matière de chanson, même si celle ci me parait louche.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Levy scella cette phrase sur la bouche du mage d'acier et l'invita à entrer chez elle. Au moins il était pardonné, sans doute trouverai-il l'inspiration pendant la nuit.


	2. Va et vient

/_/ Va et vient \_\

En avant, puis en arrière. Inlassablement, il reproduisait les mêmes gestes. Tirer et pousser. Et étrangement, cela l'emplissait de joie. Un grand sourire peint sur son visage, il ne s'arrêtait jamais, fixant Levy, devant lui. Elle aussi, elle souriait. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, elle en venait même à pousser de petits cris. S'il allait trop lentement, elle faisait la moue, alors il tâchait de garder le même rythme. Il adorait la rendre heureuse, l'entendre exprimer sa joie, cela l'encourageait. Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter, juste continuer et aller jusqu'au bout.

- Plus vite Gajil ! S'il te plait ! Le pria Levy d'une voix pleine d'envie.

Posant ses mains sur la taille fine de sa crevette, le Dragon Slayer obtempéra de bonne grâce et alla plus vite dans ses mouvements. Cela faisait bien quinze minutes que ça durait, et la chaleur ambiante commençait à le faire transpirer. Fatigué ? Loin de là, il pouvait tenir toute la journée ainsi, s'il le souhaitait. L'unique chose qui le dérangeait était ce grincement perpétuel qu'il entendait. Il accompagnait chacun de ses gestes et lui faisait serrer les dents parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas important. Il n'y avait que Levy qui l'intéressait, ce grincement, il l'envoyait au diable. Une poussée plus violente la fit crier et il rigola sadiquement en réponse. Qu'est ce qu'il adorait la taquiner !

- Tout va bien crevette ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, comme s'il n'avait pas été à l'origine de sa frayeur.

- Oui ! Encore ! L'encouragea-t-elle joyeusement.

L'attrapant une nouvelle fois par la taille, il eut juste le temps de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque qu'il l'a poussa à nouveau ensuite. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa. Faire de la balançoire avec Levy, par une après-midi ensoleillée, ce n'était peut être pas grand chose. Mais ça leur suffisait à tous les deux.


	3. Gourmandise

Gourmandise 

Il se rendait compte qu'il venait de faire une grossière erreur. Et commençait d'ailleurs à le regretter. Oui, il l'avouait, c'était entièrement sa faute. En premier lieu, il avait cédé sans résister, séduit par le petit sourire de Levy. Il aurait du se montrer égocentrique et refuser, pour une fois. Même si elle lui en aurait voulu. Mais sur le coup, il n'avait pensé qu'à satisfaire les envies de sa petite amie. Et après, on osait encore dire qu'il était radin ! Il faisait déjà assez chaud comme ça, elle n'était pas obligée d'en rajouter… Gajil se disait qu'il commençait à déteindre sur elle et vice-versa, parce que sa crevette devenait sadique. Ignorant l'effet que cela avait sur lui, Levy lui jetait parfois de brefs coups d'œil, emplis de gratitude. Lui était tout simplement hypnotisé par ce qu'elle faisait.

Un coup de langue sur le dessus et il frissonnait, forcé de serrer les poings pour rester immobile tellement certains étaient violents. Pourquoi diable avait-elle eu envie de "ça" maintenant ? A croire que le destin s'acharnait sur lui. Sans se départir de son sourire taquin, Levy mit entièrement en bouche ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Enfer et damnation. Les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres, Gajil s'était mis à grogner et à gémir, le plus silencieusement possible toutefois. Levy ne devait pas l'entendre, et pour ça, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se mordre les lèvres. Ne pas ouvrir la bouche, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais lorsque sa petite amie se mit à mordre et à la lécher sur toute la longueur avec un petit rire satisfait, il craqua. La jeune fille sursauta de surprise en voyant Gajil se précipiter vers la salle de bain, la main sous son nez qui avait commencé à saigner, la face rouge. Ben quoi ? Quel mal y avait-il à manger une glace ?


	4. May it be

**May it be…**

Note de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas vraiment un drabble, plutôt une song fic. Ma première d'ailleurs. Mais elle est tellement courte que je l'ai mis dans les drabbles. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. L'envie de l'écrire m'est venue en écoutant la chanson May it be de Enya, du Seigneur des Anneaux. C'est d'ailleurs celle là qui illustre ma fanfic, cherchez là sur youtube.

_L'air était frais ce soir là. Gajeel sentait le sol sablonneux du chemin crisser sous ses pas en un bruit étrangement apaisant. Il ne regardait pas devant lui, il n'avait qu'à avancer tout droit. Non, il fixait le ciel étoilé grâce auquel il pouvait avancer. Son cœur était plus léger que d'habitude, il se sentait comme béni par cette étrange lumière qui éclairait son chemin._

May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road

Oh ! How far you are from home...

_Il rentrait tout juste d'une mission terminée dans un village proche de Magnoria. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre le train. Le calme s'était emparé de lui depuis qu'il avançait sur cette route solitaire, accompagné par le vent qui semblait le pousser vers sa destination._

Mornie utùlië

Believe and you will find your way...

Mornie alantië

A promise lives within you now... 

_ Oui, il avait fait une promesse il lui avait juré de revenir au plus vite. Jamais il n'aurait été capable de mentir. Son corps, son odeur, sa voix, ses yeux et ses sourires lui auraient causé mille tourments s'il ne l'avait pas retrouvée au plus vite._

May it be the shadows call

Will fly away

May it be your journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

_L'aube colorait déjà le ciel. Mais les étoiles étaient toujours là. Il arrivait, chaque pas le rendait plus heureux que jamais._

Mornie utùlië

Believe and you will**find**your way...

Mornie alantië

A promise lives within you now...

_Il était peut–être tôt mais elle était là. Elle l'attendait au bout du chemin. Levy._


End file.
